Talk:Sniffles
Sniffles' Forgotten Kills *In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: He is probably responsible for the deaths of Flippy and Handy after he died. In Havin' A Ball, Pop was responsible for 2 deaths after he died, so I think Sniffles should be blamed because he build a rocket to get out of the island, and he, Flippy, Lumpy, and Handy got into the rocket, and after that, they had to trow out some of the heavy stuff, and Lumpy was thrown out of the rocket. Also, Sniffles controlled the rocket, and caused their deaths when they were close to the sun. *In Concrete Solution, Sniffles killed either a Generic Tree Friend, or Cuddles. *In I've Got You Under My Skin, Sniffles is actually responsible for the deaths of several germs - and everyone in the whole episode (including himself). Electrical Buzz? Is it my speakers going bad or does Sniffles' house have an electrical buzz in the background, in some episodes? Listen closely and see if you can hear it, too. -TheKillerShiny 11/12/09 Toothy and Flaky Didn't Sniffles cause the deaths of Toothy in A Sight for Sore Eyes and Flaky in Idol Curiosity? My arguements are listed below. *In A Sight for Sore Eyes, Sniffles flew his metal airplane right by Toothy's head, which split his eyes in half. In confusion and pain, Toothy ran around until he slammed his head on the open file cabinet. That is when he died, but he never would have ran if he didn't get injured by Sniffles' plane, and that is how Sniffles killed Toothy. *In Idol Curiosity, when Sniffles and Flaky were standing outside the thicket of carnivorous plants and the crack called by the Cursed Idol was rushing toward them, Sniffles grabs Flaky's wrist and pulls her through the thicket, where she gets eaten by the plants. She wouldn't have been eaten if Sniffles hadn't pulled her into the thicket. True, if she stayed, the Idol's crack would have killed her, and it would have been the Idol's kill, but Sniffles took her into the feild where she died, so the kill should go to Sniffles in my opinion. -Lumpy84 10/05/09 2:38 PM Re: Toothy and Flaky #Hands down, Sniffles is fully to blame, because whether or not Toothy hit the cabinet, he was dead anyway. #Yes, Sniffles did drag Flaky through, but i think it is a little more complicated than that, because you can view it as he pulled into a deathtrap, or tried to save her and failed, i'd say this needs to be thought through a little, to see if the kill belongs to him or the plants. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 01:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Flaky The carnivorous plants are not listed on the other characters or animals lists. Therefore, they are not counted as another character, but as hazardous objects in the environment. And we all know that objects do not kill the characters (except the cursed idol), so they should not be given account for Flaky's death and Sniffles should. If we do blame the plants for it, we might as well also say the furnace killed Lumpy in Wishy Washy, or the recorders killed Lifty and Shifty in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2. Sniffles pulled Flaky through the that thicket of plants where she got eaten, and I refer back to my previous post that it would have been the Idol's kill if Sniffles hadn't done so. Her death was not the Idol's kill nor the plants', so I still say it was Sniffles' kill. -Lumpy84 10/18/09 11:14 AM Re: Flaky (Plants = Killer) The issue is, even though they are not on any character page, they are on the monster page, and that technically counts them as a character, plus, seeing as they are alive and they had the choice to eat away at Flaky and Sniffles, i think this should be a shared kill. What needs to be remembered is that an object is something that isn't alive, and the plants are clearly alive, and also clearly capable of a kill. Also, i see you want to blame the idol as well as Sniffles, but here's the reality: the idol (probably) multiplied the plants, but it was the plants that tore Flaky to shreds. After all this, i'm just saying this can't be Sniffles' kill alone. You could say it's along the lines of someone revving a chainsaw and another guy pushes the victim into it. This is how i view it as a shared kill between Sniffles and the Carnivorous plants. Sorry if i went on too long, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hacking the Page Hey! I'm hacking this article by inserting nonsense/gibberish/trash! Sniffles+Giggles? Some user keeps marking Giggles as Sniffles' girlfriend, which is good because they would make a cute couple much like Flippy and Flaky. A 2012 love bite ep ought to feature them in it They are just good friends. There's no proof yet that the two are in love. Until there is, don't mark Giggles as Sniffles' girlfriend.Lord O' Darkness 00:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sniffles' Age How old is Sniffles supposed to be? He screams like a 10-year-old boy. Cbsteffen (talk) 22:09, March 1, 2013 (UTC)Cbsteffen A lot of characters have high-pitched voices, but their ages can vary and change. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC)